Eobard Thawne (DC Animated Movies)
Summary Eobard Thawne was a scientist from the 25th century who replicated the powers of the 21st-century superhero the Flash but used his powers of super speed and time travel for his gain as a criminal called Professor Zoom. During one of these exploits, he traveled back to the Flash's era and developed a grudge against him and sought to kill him, regardless of how many died in the crossfire or if he had to die himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Eobard Thawne, Professor Zoom, Reverse-Flash Origin: DC Animated Movies Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late 40s Classification: Speedster, Scientist, Criminal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Speed Force Connection, Intangibility, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can project blasts of air and generate wind vortexes), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Absorption (Can harness the Speed Force to prevent other Speedsters to travel through time), Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Martial Arts (Is a superior fighter than Barry), Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 2; was able to extend his moment of death to weeks via the speed force) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Is at least comparable to Flash, if not stronger than him, and has fought him on multiple occasions in the past, the latter being able to overpower Parademons with ease. Easily overpowered and killed a group of Amazons and later did the same with Captain Boomerang with extreme ease while heavily weakened by being nearly-dead. His 25th century explosives are this powerful, and were going to one-shot both himself and Flash) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the Flash and perceived Amazon warriors in slow motion), FTL when going all out (Can time travel by going faster-than-light) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can lift full-grown men like Boomerang without any difficulties and while weakened. Threw Barry Allen through a large pillar) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Can harm the likes of Barry) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can easily endure punches and strikes from the likes of Flash. His physical resilience allowed him to cheat death several times) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range, far higher with whirlwinds Standard Equipment: His Ring, His Suit, Bombs, and explosives Intelligence: Genius. Thawne is a master scientist and one of the most brilliant minds of the 25th century, to the point he was able to replicate the reaction which granted Barry Allen his super-speed almost 4 centuries after it occurred. He also managed to create highly advanced explosives that cannot be disarmed even by himself. In the Flashpoint Timeline, he easily tricked Flash by letting Lois Lane see him so he could lure Barry and fight him. Weaknesses: A mortal wound can cause his instant death even with counting his regenerative powers. Became much slower than he was before due to loosing his original connection to the Speed Force and being only able to use the energy he had absorbed in his moment of death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Scientists Category:Leaders Category:DC Animated Movies Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8